<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ветки и листья by T_from_Luckypair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444300">Ветки и листья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_from_Luckypair/pseuds/T_from_Luckypair'>T_from_Luckypair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гербарий [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_from_Luckypair/pseuds/T_from_Luckypair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В целом, если не цепляться к деталям, то можно представить, что это Жери подарил. Лео вдохнул аромат и в груди что-то счастливо екнуло.<br/>А через месяц начался кашель.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гербарий [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В раздевалку Пике ввалился чуть ли не последним, прижимая к себе букет мелких, садовых роз.<br/>
- Ооо, - хлопнул его по плечу уже полностью одетый и ожидающий других Серхио, - ты на свидание после тренировки? Попроси у кого-нибудь вазу, завянут же.<br/>
- Да нет, - Жери смущённо потёр затылок, - это мне какая-то девушка на входе вручила. Сказала, что поклонница.<br/>
Он задумчиво покрутил букет в руках.<br/>
- Я не хотел брать, но не выбрасывать же его. Ну, ладно, придумаю что-нибудь.<br/>
Он дошёл до своего шкафчика, положил цветы сверху и, сев рядом со шнурующем свои бутсы Месси, начал стягивать с себя кроссовки.<br/>
- Привет, Лео, как дела?<br/>
- Привет, - ответил тот не поднимая головы, - ты сегодня как-то особенно благоухаешь. Бессовестно отнял у маленьких девочек духи и вылил на себя?<br/>
Только договорив, Лео понял, что именно ляпнул, не подумав - Жери мог решить, что он к нему принюхивается. Но тот, казалось, ничего не заметил и, вытаскивая с верхней полки комплект тренировочной формы, ответил:<br/>
- Мысль интересная, но нет. И если бы ты поднял голову, то увидел, что у нас сегодня филиал цветочного магазина.<br/>
Лео послушно оторвался от своих бутс и вопросительно посмотрел на друга, тот в ответ кивнул головой на верх шкафчика.<br/>
- О, свидание?<br/>
- Нет, вручила какая-то девица на входе. Пока не придумал, что с ним дальше делать. Кстати, может ты заберёшь его себе? Жалко, если завянут, - и он как-то смущённо улыбнулся.<br/>
Лео вспыхнул:<br/>
- Я тебе девчонка что ли? Уж постарайся найти кому вручить.<br/>
- Ну подожди, - Жери начал натягивать футболку и его голос зазвучал невнятно, - сегодня пятница, сразу после тренировки я уезжаю с отцом на выходные, мама на море, куда они мне? А ты можешь подарить сестре, она будет счастлива, - лохматая голова вынырнула из ворота, - почему нет?<br/>
Перед глазами мелькнул чужой загорелый пресс, Лео отвернулся и покосился на цветы. Букет был небольшой и аккуратный, сами розы белые, с тонкой розовой каймой по краям лепестков.<br/>
И пахли на всю раздевалку.<br/>
- Ладно, хорошо, заберу, - вздохнул он.<br/>
Жери ослепительно улыбнулся:<br/>
- Вот спасибо, выручил. Пойдём на поле, а то опять опоздаем.<br/>
- Опять. А все из-за кого, - ворчливо отозвался Лео.</p><p>После тренировки его задержал тренер, в раздевалку Лео вернулся последним, когда все уже разошлись и единственный, кто его ждал, был букет, заботливо переложенный на верх его шкафчика.<br/>
Оглянувшись ещё раз вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что вокруг точно никого, он осторожно взял его в руки и улыбнувшись, уткнулся в цветы. В целом, если не цепляться к деталям, то можно представить, что это Жери подарил. Лео вдохнул аромат и в груди что-то счастливо екнуло.<br/>
А через месяц начался кашель.</p><p>***</p><p>На тренировке Лео стоит в паре с Сеском, они перекатывают между собой мяч и вяло обсуждают последние новости. Дневная жара спала, но ветра нет, и они все мокрые.<br/>
- Господи, - Сеск обмахивает себя рукой, пытаясь создать подобие прохлады, - когда же нас наконец отпустят. Хочется уже в душ и домой.<br/>
- И не говори, - Лео ради разнообразия пасует ему пяткой, Сеск восхищённо присвистывая отбивает в сторону. Лео резко смещается к мячу и уже почти дотягивается, но его скручивает приступ кашля, и он сгибается пополам.<br/>
- Чувак, ты не думаешь, что пора бы обратиться ко врачу? - Сеск подкатывает к нему мяч и озабоченно смотрит на давящегося кашлем Лео, - кажется сиропы тебе не сильно помогают. Ну, или что ты там пьёшь?<br/>
- Да меня наверняка просто продуло под кондиционером, - Лео вытирает рот рукой и выпрямляется, рассеянно потирая грудь, - пройдёт.<br/>
- Разве? Ты уже недели две такой, а, по-моему, стало только хуже. Но вообще странно, что тебя до сих пор не отправили к нашему врачу.<br/>
- Отправили, - Лео начал чеканить мяч, - она тоже сказала, что просто простуда.<br/>
Точнее, Мария посоветовала ему на всякий случай обратиться в городскую больницу, но на следующий день были сборы, потом ещё что-то и он решил, что само пройдёт.<br/>
- Все равно какая-то странная простуда, - Сеск сел на газон и посмотрел на Лео снизу-вверх, - ещё отстранят тебя, будешь знать.<br/>
- Не, не должны, - тот сел рядом, подкатив мяч и удобно устроил его под своим локтем, - кто тогда будет забивать?<br/>
Сеск хохотнул, и они замолчали. Судя по остальным разбредшимся по полю, тренировка подошла к концу, и все ждали только отмашки тренера. Жери стоял у ворот, прислонившись к штанге и обмахивался снятой майкой. Он заметил его взгляд и помахал рукой. Лео улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.<br/>
- Не смотри на него так.<br/>
Он вздрагивает и поворачивается к Сеску, кажется, даже кончики ушей вспыхнули.<br/>
- Как так? - тихо бормочет Лео.<br/>
- Так, - Сеск не смотрит на него, - но если ты хочешь, чтобы узнали все, включая тренерский штаб, то конечно продолжай.<br/>
- Сильно заметно? - Лео прячет лицо в руках, ладони мягко пахнут свежескошенной травой.<br/>
Сеск вздохнул:<br/>
- Мне, да. Может ещё кто-то такой же наблюдательный.<br/>
- Ну, тогда можно расслабиться, - Лео криво усмехается, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. Его щеки горят до сих пор.<br/>
Сеск хмурится и уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но его прерывает тренер, громогласно сообщающий об окончании тренировки и Лео с облегчением направляется в сторону раздевалки, спиной чувствуя чужой взгляд.</p><p>У выхода с поля его перехватывает спортивный врач и зовет за собой. Мария Гомес, по всеобщему мнению их раздевалки, считалась красивой, но уже взрослой женщиной с намечающимися морщинками на лбу, Лео она чем-то напоминала его тетю и этим внушала полное доверие. Они садятся в небольшом атриуме, чьи панорамные окна выходят на футбольное поле и дальние трибуны. Несмотря на прекрасный вид, Лео хочется побыстрей оказаться в душе и уже снять наконец потную форму, но он понимает, что этого разговора не избежать.<br/>
- Лионель, я видела вас на тренировке, - начинает она, - у вас до сих пор кашель. Как я понимаю, те лекарства, что я вам выписала, не помогли.<br/>
- Нет, - он разворачивается к окну, там, на поле после них вышли работники стадиона и начали проверять газон.<br/>
- А вы сходили в госпиталь, о котором я вам говорила?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
Один из работников нашел особенно большой кусок газона и пытался понять куда его вернуть. Лео рассеяно подумал о том, кто мог бы одними шипами бутсы такое сделать. А если по ноге? От одной этой мысли он поежился.<br/>
- Мне кажется, что вы не до конца осознаете, что значит ваше здоровье.<br/>
Голос врача вырывает из раздумий, и он с легким вздохом поворачивается к ней. Мария продолжила:<br/>
- Вы, как и несколько ваших товарищей, рассматриваетесь для перехода в основную команду.<br/>
- Да? Я не знал… - от такой неожиданной новости Лео сжимает подлокотники кресла и радостно подается вперед.<br/>
- Ваш тренер считает, что вы уже переросли Барселону Б и нужно двигаться дальше. Для этого я должна дать полный отчет о вашем физическом здоровье и как вы понимаете, сейчас он явно не будет положительным.<br/>
И она многозначительно постучала ручкой по папке перед собой.<br/>
Лео выпрямился и уже внимательнее посмотрел на нее, получив в ответ легкую улыбку.<br/>
- Так вы придете в госпиталь и пройдете обследование?<br/>
- Да, конечно, я готов.<br/>
- Хорошо, - она вынула из своей тетради листок и протянула ему, - вот адрес и время, вас там будут ждать, потом уже с результатами ко мне.<br/>
Мария встала и уже собралась уходить, как Лео ее окликнул:<br/>
- А кто еще кроме меня? Вы сказали, что нас несколько.<br/>
Она улыбнулась и покачала головой:<br/>
- Простите, но я не могу рассказывать подробности, вы сами все скоро узнаете. Да и вас я тоже прошу не распространяться.<br/>
- А, хорошо, спасибо за это, - он помахал зажатым в руке листком.<br/>
- Не за что, успехов.<br/>
Она ушла и Лео, сложив несколько раз лист, побежал в раздевалку.<br/>
Основная команда! Наконец-то!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В больнице, как выяснилось в регистратуре, его уже ждали и после недолгих блужданий по коридорам, Лео оказался на приёме у молодой, и как ему показалось, не сильно старше его, девушки-врача. Она выслушала его короткий рассказ про непроходящий кашель, попросила раздеться до пояса и приложила стетоскоп к спине. От неожиданного прикосновения холодного металла он вздрогнул и не расслышал, что она сказала.<br/>- Что, простите?<br/>- Дышите.<br/>Лео сосредоточенно задышал. <br/>- Теперь не дышите.<br/>Он послушно задержал дыхание. Потекли секунды, врач водила уже согревшимся стетоскопом по его спине. Затем она развернула его лицом к себе и снова повторила процедуру.<br/>- Все, спасибо, можете одеваться.<br/>Пока Лео послушно натягивал майку она быстро начала что-то печатать на клавиатуре.<br/>- У вас хрипы в правом лёгком, вы недавно перенесли пневмонию? - спросила она не отрывая глаз от монитора.<br/>Лео отрицательно помотал головой:<br/>- Нет, я ничем не болел.<br/>Зажужжал принтер.<br/>- Вот, - она протянула ему распечатанный лист, - это назначение на рентген. Вы сможете сегодня его сделать? У нас есть свободное окно через полчаса. И сдайте кровь на анализ, это соседний кабинет. <br/>- Да, хорошо.<br/>- На рентген вам в 105 кабинет, там вызовут. После, со снимком снова ко мне, - строго добавила она.<br/>Кровь у него взяла медсестра, потратив на это пару минут и восхитив доведенными до автоматизма движениями.  Дойдя до кабинета рентгена он сел на длинную скамью рядом с дверью и просмотрел ещё раз свое назначение - фамилия, дата рождения, рентген легких, ничего нового. <br/>Пропиликнул телефон. Смс от Жери.</p>
<p>
  <i>Через полчаса собираемся погонять мяч. Ты с нами?</i>
</p>
<p>Лео вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на закрытую дверь кабинета.</p>
<p>
  <i>Не смогу, я в больнице на обследовании</i>
</p>
<p>Ему показалось, что смс ещё не ушла, как Жери уже перезвонил.<br/>- Все нормально? Что случилось?<br/>Слышно было плохо, все перекрывал шум с улицы, но он волновался, и Лео не смог сдержать улыбки.<br/>- Да все мой кашель, сейчас выпишут пару таблеток и отпустят.<br/>- Тогда приходи, если сможешь, мы... - конец фразы потонул в треске помех.<br/>- Я постараюсь, - Лео повесил трубку и продолжая улыбаться посмотрел на погаснувший экран. Потом вспомнил Сеска и помрачнел. Оставшееся время до его вызова он провел за изучением многочисленных плакатов о вреде курения на стене напротив.<br/>Сам рентген запомнился мрачным врачом, который жестами показал, куда встать и что делать. Во время недолгой процедуры Лео пытался понять, немой тот или все же нет. На выходе тайна раскрылась - он услышал сухое "ждите" и вот он снова напротив уже знакомых плакатов с изображениями отравленных никотином легких. Он посмотрел на часы, выходило, что все уже встретились и играют.<br/>- Молодой человек, - Лео поднял голову. Рядом с ним стояла сухонькая старушка, неловко прижимающая к себе левую руку, - будьте так любезны, не подскажите, кабинет рентгена в этой стороне?<br/>- Да, присаживайтесь, - он подвинулся и это оказалось его роковой ошибкой, так как старушка, аккуратно положив крохотную сумочку себе на колени, села рядом. <br/>В течении 20 минут, пока готовился его снимок, сеньора Муцци рассказала ему о всей своей семье, и как она умудрилась сломать руку просто поливая цветы.<br/>- И вы представляете, они все хотели со мной поехать в больницу, особенно Фредерико, мой муж, сильно рвался, но я не такая уж беспомощная, тем более, когда ещё выпадет шанс познакомиться с таким симпатичным юношей, - и она заливисто засмеялась, легко мазнув Лео по плечу здоровой рукой.<br/>Сам Лео, у которого уже голова кругом шла от потока полученной информации, автоматически кивнул, и когда вышел тот восхитительно молчаливый врач с его снимками, уже практически был готов его обнять.<br/>Кивнув на прощание синьоре, он чуть ли не бегом направился к своему первому врачу. Если все получится быстро, то он ещё успеет присоединиться ко всем на стадионе. Но за его отсутствие, там выросла очередь из 3 человек, к счастью довольно молчаливая. Лео сел на свободное место и посмотрел на стену. Тут плакаты были уже другие, и он с вялым интересом начал изучать все плюсы ранней социализации детей. <br/>Пропиликнула смс. Снова Жери.</p>
<p>
  <i>Не освободился ещё? Мы пока не расходимся</i>
</p>
<p>Лео прочитал и посмотрел на остальных, за все время очередь уменьшилась на 1 человека.</p>
<p>
  <i>Нет. Тут все долго</i>
</p>
<p>Где то между плакатами о пользе прививок и здорового образа жизни его, наконец, позвали.</p>
<p>Врач разглядывала снимок, поместив его на экран с подсветкой. Лео тоже кинул туда взгляд, но ничего интересного в изображении своих собственных рёбер не нашёл, поэтому смотрел в окно. После плакатов в коридоре оно было как телевизор.<br/>- У вас затемнение в правом лёгком, - подала голос врач, - похоже на остаточную пневмонию, но вы сказали, что не болели, - она замолчала и изучающе посмотрела на него.<br/>- Нет, не болел, - еще раз подтвердил он, - с таким на поле бы не выпустили.<br/>- И судя по анализу крови, в организме идёт какое то воспаление, но связано ли оно с этим, - она обвела ручкой небольшую серую область внизу правого лёгкого, - неизвестно. Я запишу вас на компьютерную томограмму, вы сможете прийти через 2 дня?<br/>- Да, могу вечером, после семи.<br/>- Хорошо, - она что-то начала набирать на клавиатуре, - есть свободное окно, я вас запишу.<br/>- Простите, - он ещё раз покосился на снимок, - это затемнение, это что-то серьёзное? Мне очень важно.<br/>- Мы сделаем КТ и посмотрим, - она улыбнулась ему, - не волнуйтесь, вполне возможно, что это дефект рентгеновского снимка, такое тоже бывает.<br/>- А, хорошо, спасибо.<br/>Он попрощался, вышел из кабинета и посмотрел на часы. Выходило, что он тут провел чуть ли не полдня. Раздумывая, что дальше делать, Лео достал телефон и отправил смс.</p>
<p>
  <i>Вы ещё играете или разошлись?</i>
</p>
<p>Пока он спускался по лестнице и выходил на улицу пришёл ответ.</p>
<p>
  <i>Нет, ещё тут, приезжай</i>
</p>
<p>Лео положил телефон в карман и побежал к метро.</p>
<p>После непривычно безлюдной раздевалки, пустому полю Лео практически не удивился. Тяжело вздохнул, он направился к единственному человеку, отрабатывающему штрафные у ворот.<br/>- Пике, блин, я когда-нибудь тебя прибью за твои дурацкие шуточки, - он подошёл и возмущённо сложил руки на груди.<br/>Тот обернулся на голос и вытер лоб рукой, оставив на нем грязный след.<br/>- Ой, Лео, прости, - заулыбался Жери, - все были, просто ушли, поздно уже.<br/>- Поздно, - подтвердил тот, - а я приехал и как дурак даже переоделся.<br/>- Да ладно, тебе, не дуйся, - Жери приобнял его за плечи, другой рукой взлохмачивая волосы.<br/>- Отпусти, придурок, ты воняешь, - Лео упёрся руками в его грудь, пытаясь увернуться, но тот лишь сильнее прижимал к себе, заставляя Лео вставать на цыпочки и поневоле улыбаться в чужое плечо.<br/>- И вовсе не воняю, - Жери наконец его отпускает и задумчиво нюхает свою майку, - ну, если только чуть-чуть. Ладно, раз ты все равно уже тут, не поможешь мне со штрафными?<br/>Лео сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, покатал мяч, а потом резко спасовал Пике, тот среагировал мгновенно, подкинув его ногой и начав чеканить головой.<br/>- Клоун, - вздохнул Лео, - хорошо, помогу.<br/>- Вот спасибо.<br/>Они потренировались с час, а потом Лео начал замечать, что Жери все сильнее и сильнее мажет.<br/>- Устал?<br/>- Да, немного, - тот потёр щеки и зевнул, - пожалуй, я на сегодня все.<br/>Лео поднял голову к небу, там уже начали загораться первые звезды.<br/>- Наверное, я тоже пойду.<br/>Они собрали раскиданные по полю мячи и пошли в сторону раздевалки.<br/>- Слушай, я же так не спросил - что тебе в больнице сказали?<br/>- Пока ничего особенного, - Лео открыл дверцу шкафчика и начал вынимать свои вещи, - кровь сдал, назначили ещё осмотр.<br/>Он повернулся к Жери, который уже успел снять майку и стоял к Лео голой спиной, что-то перекладывая в своём шкафчике. Вдруг нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться. От этой мысли вспыхнули щеки, и Лео в попытке спрятать лицо резко развернулся обратно, с грохотом влетел в открытую дверь своего шкафчика и осел на пол.<br/>- Эй, ты в порядке? - Жери подскочил к нему, - да ты весь красный, температура?<br/>И положил свою ладонь на чужой лоб.<br/>Время замерло, где-то там уборщики ходили по стадиону, ездили машины и светили звезды, а перед ним так близко сидел Жери и сосредоточенно хмурил брови. <br/>Какая же тёплая у него рука.<br/>Лео сглотнул, казалось сердце начало биться где-то в горле, и, собрав все силы, промычал:<br/>- Да все нормально, просто неловко развернулся. И у тебя лоб грязный.<br/>- О, - Жери убрал руку и потёр свой лоб, затем посмотрел на пальцы, - и правда, спасибо, что сказал, а то я бы так и ходил дальше.<br/>Он вернулся к своему шкафчику, закинул полотенце на плечо и пошёл в душевую, а Лео невидяще уставился на свои бутсы и мысленно застонал. Ну что у него за предательский организм.<br/>Уже на выходе со стадиона он не выдержал и спросил:<br/>- Если все ушли, то ты почему остался?<br/>- Я подумал, что после похода по врачам ты захочешь как-то развеяться, - Жери потёр затылок, - да и тебе, наверное, было бы обидно, если бы ты пришёл, а тут уже никого.<br/>Лео смотрел на него, залитого ярким светом уличного фонаря, и чувствовал, как все глубже и глубже погружается в эту трясину, не имея ни малейших сил сопротивляться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На тренировке в понедельник Лео оказывается в паре с Серхио, который никаких лишних вопросов не задает, только чётко выполняет задания. А вот Сеска тренер не подумав поставил с Жери и прямо сейчас орал на них за неспортивное поведение на спортивных же снарядах. Лео стоял к ним спиной, но судя по прячущим смешки остальным, там было на что посмотреть.<br/>
- Месси, - он оглянулся на позвавшего его помощника тренера, - подойди на пять минут.<br/>
Стоящая рядом с ним Мария помахала Лео рукой.<br/>
Далеко отходить они не стали и сели на ближайший ряд трибун.<br/>
- Не хочу вас отрывать, только хотела спросить, как проходит ваше обследование.<br/>
- Мне назначили томограмму лёгких, сегодня вечером пойду.<br/>
- Томограмму, - она удивлённо замолчала, - по какой причине?<br/>
- Я не знаю, - он откинулся на спинку сидения и посмотрел на нее, - разве вы не запросили все документы по мне?<br/>
- Да, там указано подозрение на пневмонию.<br/>
Лео шумно выдохнул и отвернулся от нее:<br/>
- Мне кажется, что врач считает, что я втайне переболел, но это же не так.<br/>
- Нет, иначе я бы знала, - Мария улыбнулась.<br/>
- Вы только это хотели спросить? - он встал и потянулся, - меня ждут.<br/>
Со стороны поля раздался взрыв смеха, ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на источник. В горле уже знакомо заклокотал подступающий кашель, и Лео задержал дыхание, в попытке его сдержать.<br/>
- Нет, - она тоже встала, - только хотела спросить о вашем самочувствии.<br/>
- Всё нормально, - быстро пробормотал он и начал пробраться сквозь ряд сидений к полю, - надеюсь, что мой сегодняшний поход в больницу будет последним.<br/>
- Я тоже, - задумчиво ответила она в удаляющуюся спину, - я тоже надеюсь.</p><p>На компьютерную томограмму Лео пришел заранее и теперь стоял у двери переминаясь с ноги на ногу. На плечо давила сумка с формой и страшно хотелось есть – он боялся опоздать и не успел ничего перекусить после тренировки. И привычных плакатов тут не было совсем, только голые стены, выкрашенные в бежевый цвет.<br/>
Открылась дверь и оттуда выглянула девушка.<br/>
- Месси, Лионель? – спросила она.<br/>
Лео нервно кивнул.<br/>
- Проходите.<br/>
Он зашел, положил на ближайший стул свою сумку и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.<br/>
- Вы первый раз делаете томограмму?<br/>
Опять кивок.<br/>
- Хорошо, тогда я вам сейчас расскажу, как будет проходить процедура. Во-первых, если на вас есть какие-либо металлические предметы, то их надо снять.<br/>
- Нет, ничего нет, - Лео для верности отрицательно покачал головой.<br/>
- Хорошо, вам надо раздеться по пояс и потом ложитесь на стол, - она показала рукой на томограф в другой комнате за стеклом, - в нем есть микрофон, я буду вас просить задерживать дыхание на несколько секунд. Сам стол будет двигаться, не переживайте, это нормально. Если вы почувствуете какой-либо дискомфорт, справа от вас есть кнопка, нажмите ее, я все остановлю. Все понятно?<br/>
Лео кивнул.<br/>
- Хорошо, - она улыбнулась, - раздевайтесь и пойдемте.<br/>
Сам процесс занял минут пятнадцать, Лео старательно выполнял все требования и радостно выпрямился, когда услышал долгожданное «Все, вставайте».<br/>
- Результаты будут готовы завтра, я могу вас записать к вашему лечащему врачу, если хотите.<br/>
Лео задумался, завтра днем будет товарищеский матч, если только вечером…<br/>
- А можно на 6 вечера?<br/>
- Да, конечно, - она защелкала клавиатурой, - я вас записала.<br/>
- Спасибо, - подхватив сумку он выбежал за дверь.</p><p>Шла середина второго тайма, Лео без особых усилий уже успел забить 2 гола и планировал до конца забить ещё. Махнув рукой Серхио и получив мяч, он начал двигаться к воротам, изящно и даже с некоторой издевкой обходя защитников соперника. Один, второй и вот она - чёткая линия перед ним, ещё пара шагов и можно замахиваться, до левого верхнего угла вратарь никак не успеет дотянуться.<br/>
На защитника, резко появившегося справа, Лео не успевает среагировать и тот жёстким подкатом сбивает его с ног, проезжаясь шипами бутс по голени.<br/>
По инерции его прокручивает по полю, и он вцепляется в траву руками чтобы унять головокружение. Болит содранная кожа на ноге, почему-то болит в груди, а в голове мысль, что за такое судья точно должен дать жёлтую карточку.<br/>
Но первое что он слышит, после утихающего звона в ушах, это как Жери что-то кричит на того парня (на майке, кажется, написано Вальдес), отпихивая его руками в сторону бровки. Тот в ответ молчит, мрачно набычившись. Это точно каталанский, Лео узнает отдельные предлоги, но Жери говорит быстро и так яростно, что он не понимает ни слова. Но общий смысл уловить несложно и Лео, длинно выдыхая, собирает силы чтобы встать и развести их пока не вмешался судья.<br/>
Он поднимается на ноги поморщившись, краем глаза Жери ловит его движение и сгребает в кулак майку на груди другого парня, притягивая его к себе и обвиняюще указывает на Лео.<br/>
В груди плеснуло ужасом и восхищением, понимание, что это все из-за него, обдало жаром щеки. Так, наверно, смотрели корриду зрители на арене - одновременно желая и страшась следующего мгновения.<br/>
А Вальдес вдруг резко закрывает свое лицо, словно пытаясь уйти от удара и именно в этот момент к ним подлетает судья. Быстро оценив обстановку, он показывает Пике красную карточку и машет рукой в сторону выхода с поля.<br/>
- Но за что?! - Жери наконец отпускает слабо сдерживающего ликование Вальдеса, - я его не трогал!<br/>
Судью мгновенно облепляет галдящая толпа, он выбрасывает ещё несколько жёлтых карточек, прилетает Сеску и Виктору, свисток и матч неохотно продолжается.<br/>
Лео успевают увести на бровку врачи и он может только бессильно наблюдать, как Пике от досады сплевывает на газон и не оглядываясь уходит с поля в сторону раздевалок.<br/>
Ему быстро накладывают повязку, он машет тренеру, что все нормально и выбегает обратно на поле. Пусть они и в меньшинстве, но это не значит, что они проиграют.<br/>
В итоге он оформляет хет-трик, но радость выходит смазанной, всю дорогу до раздевалки команда обсуждает красную карточку и удаление. На Лео практически сразу после финального свистка виснет Сеск, пытаясь узнать подробности.<br/>
Сам он надеялся, что Жери остался в раздевалке, ожидая конца матча, но там было пусто. Вокруг него, как непосредственного свидетеля собрались все.<br/>
- Что, что там было, Лео?<br/>
- Жерар правда его ударил?<br/>
- Они подрались?<br/>
Лео вздохнул и сжал кулаки:<br/>
- Да не было ничего, Вальдес, этот козел, специально все подстроил перед судьей! Ему самому надо было дать желтую, вот, смотрите, – и он показал всем забинтованную ногу.<br/>
Сокомандники возмущенного загудели. Поток негодования прервал зашедший в раздевалку тренер.<br/>
- Так, успокойтесь.<br/>
Все притихли.<br/>
- Тренер, что с Жераром? – первым начал Сеск.<br/>
- Его отстранят на 2 недели, что будет дальше – решит руководство. Такое поведение недопустимо, как минимум на поле.<br/>
- Но это же нечестно, он не виноват, - тут уже не выдержал Лео, - я был там, Вальдес все подстроил!<br/>
- Такое поведение недопустимо в любом случае, - повторил тренер, - вы должны это все запомнить. Отстранение на 2 недели это еще самое мягкое, его могут исключить.<br/>
Повисла тишина.<br/>
- Но как же, - тихо пробормотал рядом с Лео Сеск, - это же нечестно…<br/>
- Все, надеюсь, вопрос решен? – тренер окинул их мрачным взглядом, - а теперь обсудим вашу игру.<br/>
Весь разбор прошел мимо Лео, в голове билось одно «Могут исключить».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лео сидел в коридоре больницы, ожидая, когда его вызовут. На удивление в очереди никого не было, но врач не торопилась его вызывать.  <br/>Он вытащил из сумки телефон и покрутил его в руках – ни новых смс, ни пропущенных звонков. Пике как будто пропал, Сеск лишь пожимал плечами, у него был такой же результат. Значит Жери его не игнорировал, это внушало робкий оптимизм. <br/>Он вздохнул и начал было набирать еще одну смс, как его позвали.</p><p>- В правом легком выявлена опухоль неясного генеза. Необходимо сделать биопсию, чтобы установить доброкачественная она или нет.<br/>- Опухоль, - онемевшими губами произнес Лео, - у меня рак..?<br/>- Неизвестно, нужно взять образец легочной ткани, - его врач что-то рассматривала на мониторе, хмурясь, -  точнее на сегодняшний момент я ничего не могу сказать. <br/>- Я понял, - он смотрел куда-то через нее, - у меня просьба к вам. Не могли бы вы пока не передавать результаты в клуб, меня сразу же отстранят, я этого не хочу.<br/>- Конечно, есть медицинская тайна и я не вправе обсуждать с третьими лицами ваш диагноз, - она нервно поправила свои очки, - но вы понимаете, что в случае неблагоприятного прогноза, может потребоваться длительное лечение?<br/>- Да, и тогда я все сообщу в клуб. Сам. Но не сейчас, - он прислушался к себе, -  у меня ничего не болит, только кашель, да и тот временами.<br/> - Хорошо, тогда я вас жду на биопсию, возможно, у вас доброкачественная опухоль и все не так серьезно.<br/>Лео хотел огрызнуться, ответить, что она так же рассказывала про рентгеновский снимок и что ее слабое утешение ему не нужно, но промолчал. Не время и не место.<br/>Он вышел из больницы и сел на ближайшую скамейку. Мысли ворочались как тяжелые валуны, хотелось просто проснуться и понять, что это был сон, это все не с ним. Чем он это заслужил? Никаких вредных привычек, образ жизни здоровей многих и все-таки, все-таки…<br/>Он снова достал телефон – новых смс нет.<br/>Посидев еще немного, Лео решает пока ничего не говорить семье – нет окончательного диагноза, да и волновать их лишних раз он не хотел.  </p><p>Через день, из случайно подслушанного разговора тренеров, Лео узнал, что сегодня планируется обсуждение того самого инцидента на матче. Как можно незаметнее выскользнув из раздевалки, он направился к лифтам, старательно вспоминая где и на каком этаже находится кабинет директора. Если что-то и будет, то только там.<br/>Пике он увидел сразу, как только поднялся на нужный этаж, тот сидел на диване рядом с кабинетом, вытянув в проход ноги и задумчиво рассматривая стойку с трофеями.<br/>- Привет, - Лео подошел к нему и сел рядом, - ты почему молчал, я звонил и писал. <br/>- Да у меня телефон отобрали, как у маленького, – Жери сделал кавычки пальцами, - типа в воспитательных целях. Еще бы сладкого лишили, для комплекта.<br/>- А там уже решили что-то? - Лео махнул на дверь за их спинами.<br/>- Да, и я вынужден тебя огорчить… - Пике развернулся к нему с постным выражением лица, его брови со всей трагичностью поползли наверх, - меня скорей всего оставят… <br/>И заржал как конь. <br/>- Жери, придурок! – Лео пихнул его кулаком в бок, - опять эти твои дурацкие шуточки.<br/>Тот ойкнул и потер ушибленное место:<br/> - А я думал, ты по ним соскучился.<br/>Лео насупился и отвернулся.<br/>- Ладно, не дуйся. Как меня выгонят, забыл, кто мой дед? Но видел бы ты свое лицо. Эй, ну ладно, хватит тебе, - он притянул недовольного Лео к себе под бок, - я же извинился. <br/>Тот мрачно засопел.<br/>Жери не отпускал его и через пару минут Лео решил, что можно перестать обижаться, тем более толку от этого не было никогда, и спросил:<br/>- Зачем ты это сделал?<br/>- Ну, красную карточку я явно не планировал получать, но ни о чем не жалею, пусть и этот козлина-Вальдес все прекрасно рассчитал, - Пике задумчиво положил подбородок на чужую макушку, - но ты бы себя видел, весь такой маленький, несчастный, в траве…<br/>И мелко затрясся от сдерживаемого смеха.<br/>Лео возмущенно вырвался и четко прицелившись, ударил в ранее пострадавший бок.<br/>Жери глухо застонал, но смеяться не перестал.<br/> - Господи, ну какой же ты… - Лео против воли тоже начал улыбаться.<br/>- Ну вот, хоть тебя развеселил, а то пришел такой мрачный, - Пике продолжал улыбаться, - не переживай, все будет хорошо. <br/>Он привычным жестом потрепал Лео по макушке.<br/>Сидя рядом с ним, на этом маленьком жестком диванчике, Лео чувствовал, как напряжение последних дней постепенно его отпускает и что может и правда все будет хорошо.</p><p>Сама биопсия запомнилась приветливым врачом, который долго объяснял, что это не больно и не так страшно, как выглядит. <br/>- Я буду комментировать все свои действия, - он ободряюще похлопал Лео по плечу, не волнуйтесь. <br/>Лео кивнул, но расслабиться как просил врач все равно не получалось. Он закрыл глаза, открыл рот и решил считать, что это вот такой странный стоматолог. К комментариям врача он не прислушивался и ждал, когда все наконец закончится.<br/>- Все, вы держались молодцом.<br/>Лео открыл слезящиеся глаза и посмотрел на врача.<br/>- Результаты будут готовы через три-четыре дня.<br/>Лео опять кивнул, горло, несмотря на обезболивающее, саднило, говорить он не рискнул. </p><p>Но из больницы позвонили уже на следующий день.</p><p>Когда он вошёл в кабинет, там, кроме его врача (надо уже наконец посмотреть табличку на двери и узнать, как её зовут) сидел невысокий старичок. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась его соседка по рентгену, сеньора Муцци, и её рассказ про мужа. Судя по её описанию, перед ним сидел как раз он. Когда Лео зашёл, тот встал со своего места и протянул ему руку.<br/>- Здравствуйте, Лионель, меня зовут Сильвио Мендез, я заведующий отделением пульмонологии.<br/>Ноги сразу стали ватными и Лео тяжело опустился на соседний стул.<br/>- Подтвердился рак, да? - другого объяснения присутствия зав отделением он просто не находил. Всё его чётко встроенное будущее рухнуло в один момент.<br/>- Нет-нет, - доктор Мендез замахал руками, - простите что испугал. У вас болезнь ханахаки.<br/>И видя полное непонимание он взял со стола небольшой плоский предмет и протянул его Лео.<br/>- Как вы думаете, что это?<br/>Тот осторожно взял его и покрутил в пальцах, рассматривая. Между двумя круглыми стёклами был зажат маленький, не больше сантиметра, светло зелёный лист.<br/>- Это...?<br/>- Да, это листок, а ещё это результат вашей биопсии.<br/>- Моей… Подождите, - Лео непонимающе нахмурился, - вы хотите сказать, что у меня в лёгких растение? - он говорил и сам не верил в абсурдность сказанного, - но так не бывает.<br/>- При генетическом сбое, может получиться так, что в тканях лёгких создаётся подходящий субстрат для растений и они могут -<br/>- Нет, стойте, - Лео перебил его, - растения прорастают из семян, это любой знает, и я точно ими не дышал, - он неверующе смотрел на доктора.<br/>- Да, все правильно, - того казалось совершенно не задело, что его перебили, - но в данном случае достаточно пыльцы, точнее генетической информации, содержащейся в ней. Простое попадание в подготовленные лёгкие и процесс пошел.<br/>- Этого не может быть, - Лео потряс головой, - если во мне... растение, то почему я этого не чувствую? Почему только кашель?<br/>- В лёгких нет нервных окончаний, они не болят. <br/>- Так, предположим, и что дальше? Операция?<br/>- Боюсь, что нет, операция не дает никакой гарантии, - доктор Мендез переглянулся с его врачом и снова посмотрел на Лео, - в вашем случае придётся удалять всю нижнюю и часть средней доли правого легкого, что сразу сделает вас инвалидом. К тому же, нет никакой уверенности, что пыльца не попала в левое легкое. Сейчас следов нет, но кто знает, как оно отреагирует, если мы удалим родительский куст.<br/>- У меня там… куст?<br/>- Да, но к счастью стадия цветения пока не началась. Пара веточек и листья. Вы вовремя обратились, при сформировавшихся бутонах крайне сложно купировать процесс.<br/>- Тогда какой у меня выход? Как его вытащить из меня?<br/>И тут, на удивление Лео, врач ему улыбнулся.<br/>- Вы знаете, Лионель, для того, чтобы в легких сформировался подходящий субстрат мало одной генетической предрасположенности. Болезнь ханахаки редкая, слабо изученная, но известно, что требуется наличие особых гормонов, таких как кортизол, фенилэтиламин, дофамин, адреналин и норадреналин. Знаете, при каких процессах они вырабатываются в организме?<br/>- Нет, - Лео покачал головой, - я не ученый, я футболист.<br/>- При влюбленности.<br/>Лео ошарашено на него посмотрел:<br/>- Да это бред! Из-за того, что я влюбился во мне, теперь растут цветы?<br/>- А точнее из-за скачков фенилэтиламина, адреналина и норадреналина. Ваши чувства… - врач немного смягчил свой голос, - невзаимны?<br/>Лео почувствовал, что от предательского румянца полыхнули даже уши.<br/>- Я не знаю… - тихо пробормотал он.<br/>- Лионель, я не хочу на вас давить, но у нас всего один выход – поддерживающая гормональная терапия, в случае, если ваша симпатия невзаимна. Это сложно, дорого и для того, чтобы ее начать, мы точно должны быть уверены, что все остальные варианты уже испробованы.<br/>- Вы думаете, что если все взаимно, то и болезнь пройдет?<br/>- Я не думаю, я уверен и это подтверждено, ваш мозг и надпочечники перестанут вырабатывать специфичный состав гормонов, субстрат перестанет поддерживаться и растение постепенно выведется естественным путем.<br/>- А если я снова влюблюсь? – Лео хмыкнул, - все начнется заново?<br/>- Нет, у вас реакция на определённого человека, он начал, и он закончит, как бы тут проще объяснить? – доктор задумался, - как ключ-замок, понимаете? Возможно, тут еще реакция на феромоны, но научно это не доказано.<br/>Лео молча оглядел уже знакомый кабинет, пытаясь осмыслить всю полученную информацию. Потом посмотрел на своего врача, в ее взгляде плескалась плохо скрываемая жалость. Он отвернулся. <br/>Доктор Мендез снова заговорил:<br/>- Но мне кажется, вы зря так переживаете, я уверен, что она обязательно ответит вам взаимностью.<br/>- Он.<br/>- Что, простите? - доктор непонимающе посмотрел на него.<br/>- Это он, - Лео поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд.<br/>Повисла тишина.<br/>Первым прервал её доктор<br/>- Ну, и что? - казалось он был совсем не удивлён, - вы сами себе все усложняете. В своей собственной голове.<br/>- Доктор, кажется, вы не расслышали, - начал закипать Лео.<br/>- Я все услышал, - он подошёл и сел рядом с Лео, - мы начнём терапию, но при одном условии.<br/>Лео мгновенно понял куда тот ведёт и в ужасе на него уставился<br/>- Да, молодой человек, вы собираете свою волю в кулак и признаетесь, - он похлопал Лео по ноге и ободряюще улыбнулся, - вы должны хотя бы попробовать. Неужели вы так и хотите промучиться неизвестностью? И почему вы уверены, что ваши чувства невзаимны?<br/>Лео спрятал лицо в руках и застонал.<br/>- Ну, значит договорились, - он потрепал Лео по плечу и встал, - больше веры в себя, юноша.<br/>Он ушёл и Лео опять посмотрел на своего врача. Она извиняющее пожала плечами и робко улыбнулась.<br/>- Вы просто не знаете, что такое терапия, это очень редкий случай, всю дозировку придётся подбирать наугад, неизвестно какие будут побочные эффекты, - она замялась, - у вас с ним настолько плохие отношения, что вы не хотите даже попробовать?<br/>- Нет, - он закашлялся, на языке возник привкус травы, - наоборот. И я не хочу этого терять.<br/>Вспомнилась вечерняя тренировка на двоих и в груди робко вспыхнула надежда.<br/>- Сколько у меня времени? - он скривился от формулировки, - ну, до того, как из меня начнут лезть цветы.<br/>- С такой динамикой я думаю около месяца, - она пощёлкала мышкой что-то разглядывая на экране, - но лучше начать раньше, конечно.<br/>- А если ничего не делать?<br/>- Цветы забьют трахею, и вы задохнетесь. Или же сам куст разрастется в оба легкие и дальше, и вы задохнетесь, или - <br/>- Хватит, я понял, - он встал и взял свой рюкзак.<br/>- Да, еще один момент. Мы хотели бы провести анализ самого растения, надо точно знать, чтобы спрогнозировать величину бутонов и возможное количество лепестков.<br/>- Не надо, - Лео стоял к ней спиной, вцепившись в ручку двери, - я знаю, что это за цветы. Садовые розы. Мелкие такие.<br/>А еще они были белые, с нежной розовой каймой по краю лепестков.<br/>- Понятно. И… удачи вам, - донеслось до него.<br/>- Спасибо, - он криво улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дома в шкафу обнаружилась бутылка фернета, привезенная еще из Аргентины. Лео помнил, что обычно его чем-то разбавляли, чистым не пили. Порывшись, он нашел в холодильнике полувыдохшуюся пепси и смешал все не глядя в стакане. Потом сделал глоток и поморщился. Адское пойло, совершенно непонятно, что в этом находят другие.<br/>
С непривычки самодельный коктейль резко ударяет в голову и вот он сидит на полу балкона, опираясь боком на стеллаж с цветочными горшками. Попеременно накрывает то жалостью к себе и к родным, то гневом на свои дурацкие и никому не нужные чувства.<br/>
Он поднимает голову и разглядывает аккуратно, как по линеечке, стоящие рядком кашпо, украшенные бесхитростным четырехлистником. Кажется, Жери что-то ему рассказывал про этот узор - барселонскую розу. Что-то про важность и символичность. В такие моменты с него слетало все напускное веселье, взгляд становился задумчивым и отстраненным. Эти редкие, совершенно не для всех и поэтому такие ценные моменты, Лео старался сохранить в памяти, чтобы потом в одиночестве возвращаться к ним и рассматривать, как скупец свое золото.<br/>
Он отводит от стеллажа взгляд и долго смотрит в ночное небо.</p><p>      Раздается звук открываемой двери. Отец. Заходит и чем-то громыхает, в квартире темно и Лео решает, что надо как–то обозначить тому свое присутствие.<br/>
- Пап, я умру, - подает он голос с балкона.<br/>
Тот подошел к нему, присел рядом и взял за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.<br/>
- И тебе, сын, добрый вечер. Все когда-нибудь умрут, с чего вдруг такие выводы?<br/>
Лео молча отмахнулся от него стаканом, расплескав на себя все остатки.<br/>
- Лионель, ты что… пьян?<br/>
Отец резко выдернул у него из рук стакан и понюхал содержимое.<br/>
- У тебя же тренировка завтра утром.<br/>
Лео закрыл глаза и еле слышно забормотал, продолжая свой внутренний монолог:<br/>
- Плевать. Да и я не смогу признаться, просто не смогу. Держать человека рядом с собой из одной только жалости… это невыносимо. Но на какую взаимность я вообще могу рассчитывать? – он открывает неожиданно ясные глаза и смотрит прямо на отца, -  Пап, ну почему все так, а?<br/>
- Ох, сынок, жизнь вообще несправедливая штука, - он поднимает Лео на ноги и закидывает его руку себе на плечо, - пойдем-ка спать, завтра все расскажешь. Я думаю, все разрешимо, не переживай.<br/>
- Нет, пап, - Лео уже почти спит, - тут не получится…</p><p>      Он просыпается с чугунной головой и слепо шарит по тумбочке рукой в поисках часов. Наконец, нащупав их, подносит ближе к глазам, пытаясь сфокусироваться на цифрах.<br/>
12:05<br/>
- Да твою же… - Лео подхватывает со стула майку и несется в ванную. На полпути его скручивает приступ кашля, что в сочетании с похмельем окончательно его добивает и он сползает по стенке, пытаясь отдышаться. На шум выходит отец и с осуждением смотрит сверху вниз.<br/>
- На тренировку можешь не торопиться, я позвонил и сказал, что ты ее пропустишь. Завтрак?<br/>
При мысли о еде ко всем прочим ощущениям добавилась еще и тошнота.<br/>
- Нет, пожалуй, просто чаю.<br/>
Отец разворачивается и идет на кухню, Лео плетется за ним и обессиленно приземляется на стул.<br/>
- На, - отец ставит перед ним дымящуюся кружку.<br/>
Лео делает глоток и морщится.<br/>
- Зеленый? Слишком крепко заварил, горький.<br/>
- Ну да, - отец садится напротив него и внимательно смотрит, - но вчерашний фернет явно был горче.<br/>
Лео смущенно отводит глаза и смотрит в окно. На небе легкие облака, тренироваться в такую погоду одно удовольствие.<br/>
- Не вздыхай, в конце концов ты не первый и не последний, кто так напился. Да и рано тебе еще знать свой предел, все впереди, - отец хохотнул и потянулся за газетой, лежавшей на столе.<br/>
- Пап.<br/>
- Ммм?<br/>
- Вчера я… - начал неуверенно Лео.<br/>
- Да-да, я помню, безответная любовь и все такое. В твоем возрасте это нормально, - он перелистнул страницу, - не страдай зря, сколько еще у тебя этих девиц будет, не сосчитаешь.<br/>
- Нет, тут другое, - он отставил кружку и начал, осторожно подбирая слова, рассказывать о всех визитах ко врачу. Под конец он замолкает, рассеянно размазывая капли чая по столу. Тишину на кухне нарушало лишь мерное тиканье часов.<br/>
Через какое-то время отце подал голос:<br/>
- Вот значит, как.<br/>
Лео вздрогнул и резко поднял на него голову.<br/>
- Ты не выглядишь сильно удивленным.<br/>
- У моего двоюродного дядьки такое было. Харкал цветами. Как ты понимаешь, в семье было не принято о таком распространяться. Ему вызывали священника, думали, что кто-то проклял, а вон оно что, любовь… – он замолчал и похлопал Лео по руке.<br/>
- И что с ним случилось?<br/>
- С дядькой-то? Помер лет в 80, телегой задавило. Но матушка рассказывала, что жена у него была необыкновенная красавица, полдеревни за ней бегало, а она его выбрала. Выходит, не священник помог, а она. Вот и ты своей признайся, - папа хитро ему улыбнулся, - это не Анто, случайно ли?<br/>
Лео только усилием воли не закатил глаза.<br/>
- Нет, папа, не она.<br/>
- А зря, хорошая девочка, ты подумай.<br/>
Он уронил голову на руки и застонал:<br/>
- Господи, перестань.<br/>
- Сын, послушай, - отец внезапно стал очень серьезным, - я был хоть и маленьким, но видел во что превратился дядя, он выкашливал целые соцветия напополам с кусками легких и кровью.<br/>
Он обошел стол и опустился перед Лео на корточки.<br/>
- Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло с тобой, я не хочу, чтобы это видела твоя мама, я не хочу стоять на твоих похоронах просто из-за твоего ослиного упрямства. Если потребуется, я за волосы притащу эту твою девчонку, чтобы она поклялась тебе в любви до гроба.<br/>
Лео сразу представил эту картину – Жери, страстно и пламенно признается ему в любви, стоя на одном колене, а позади него стоит отец с дробовиком, и слабо улыбнулся:<br/>
- Не волнуйся так, пап, мне подберут терапию и все будет как прежде.<br/>
- А что с футболом, ты подумал об этом? Знаешь, все тренеры пророчат тебе великую карьеру, не жалко пустить все под откос?<br/>
- Да, я подумал, - Лео задумчиво отпил из кружки уже холодный чай, - мне сложно долго бегать, дыхания уже не хватает, но если я буду включаться только на атаках, то меня должно хватить. Главное, что я забиваю, а каким образом это уже не важно.<br/>
- Ты думаешь, совет пойдет на это?<br/>
- Посмотрим.<br/>
Отец встал и обнял его:<br/>
- Чтобы ты не решил, мы в любом случае поддержим тебя.<br/>
В глазах защипало и Лео уткнулся в такой знакомый отцовский бок<br/>
- Боже, пап, я так рад, что могу наконец с этим все поделиться.<br/>
Отец отстранился и посмотрел на него:<br/>
- Ты никому не говорил? Даже друзьям по команде? Ты же вроде дружишь с этим, как его, - отец пощелкал пальцами в воздухе вспоминая, - внуком президента? У него должны быть связи, может он найдет врачей получше?<br/>
Лео почувствовал, как щеки заливает предательский румянец и начал усиленно выдавливать из себя кашель, в надежде, что отец спишет все на него. Так и получилось.<br/>
- Ох, тебе принести воды?<br/>
Лео отмахнулся, вытирая рукой рот.<br/>
- Нет, уже все нормально.<br/>
- В любом случае, мне надо будет встретиться с твоим врачом. И матери твоей позвонить, рассказать… Ты уж придумай для нее причину, почему тебе терапия кажется проще банального признания.<br/>
Лео только кивнул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потом потянулись разговоры, как телефонные, так и простые. Перед звонком маме отец встречался с доктором Фернандес (Луиза Фернандес, он, наконец, запомнил имя на табличке у двери) и доктором Мендез. Опять доставали результат его биопсии, и отец неверующе крутил стекло в пальцах, разглядывая полупрозрачный лист на свет.<br/>
Самым сложным оказался разговор с мамой, на линии были помехи, и она долго не могла понять, что Лео ей пытается рассказать. Увидев его страдания, трубку забрал отец и сказал всего два слова «двоюродный дядя». Какое-то время он молчал, а потом начал торопливо ее успокаивать. Лео не выдержал и ушел в свою комнату. С одной стороны, насколько проще было бы переживать все это одному, не заставляя страдать родных. Но с другой, он был бесконечно благодарен за поддержку отцу, а теперь, и он это точно знал, рядом, так или иначе, будет вся семья.</p><p>      Обязательный визит, который никак нельзя уже было оттягивать – разговор с Марией. Лео решил к ней зайти в день без тренировок, чтобы не привлекать внимания остальных своим участившимся общением со спортивным врачом. Дверь в ее кабинет была открыта и он, осторожно заглянув внутрь, увидел Марию, сосредоточенно перебирающую стопку каких-то папок. Он постучал по косяку двери, привлекая ее внимание.<br/>
- О, Лионель, добрый день, - она положила бумаги на стол и повернулась к нему, - а я уже сама хотела вас искать. Проходите. Есть новости?<br/>
- Да.<br/>
Он сел на стул рядом с ее столом, хотелось, наконец, уже закончить с этими бесконечными объяснениями.<br/>
- У меня болезнь ханахаки.<br/>
- Ханакаки? – потрясенный выдох, - это значит цветы в легких?<br/>
Лео кивнул, и она замолчала, обдумывая.<br/>
- Безответная любовь, - скорей для себя пробормотала она и посмотрела на него, явно собираясь добавить еще что-то.<br/>
- Да, и честно говоря, я уже устал это обсуждать, - Лео перевел взгляд на  выбившуюся нитку на джинсах и начал ее дергать, - давайте сразу к делу.<br/>
- Лионель, - медленно начала она, - вы понимаете, что мне придется это отразить в своем отчете.<br/>
- Конечно.<br/>
- Хорошо. Насколько я могу знать, в больнице вам описали все возможные результаты лечения, если иные… - она замялась, - методы не помогли.<br/>
Снова кивок. Нитка отказывалась поддаваться.<br/>
- Тогда я запрошу все ваши документы и обсужу план лечения, - Лео чувствовал, как она внимательно смотрит на него, - скорей всего на этой неделе будет собран совет, я сообщу вам о точном времени.<br/>
Мария вздохнула и зашелестела бумагами на столе.<br/>
- Вы знаете… - через какое-то время сказала она, -  мне очень жаль, что так вышло.<br/>
Лео, наконец, посмотрел на нее и слабо улыбнулся:<br/>
- Почему-то все врачи за это извиняются, но вы тут не виноваты, никто не виноват, просто так получилось.<br/>
Так получилось.</p><p>      Ради разнообразия, он решил к выходу идти через поле и, протискиваясь через ряды сидений, ещё издалека заметил знакомую шевелюру. Жери сидел один, закинув ноги на соседний ряд кресел. Он что-то слушал в наушниках, ритмично помахивая ногой и довольно зажмурившись. Лучшего шанса поговорить представить было нельзя.<br/>
От этой мысли Лео замер, сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, а потом забилось в горле.  Хотелось просто сесть рядом и обсудить последний матч или просто уйти, просто не думать об этих проклятых цветах. От мысли, что он разрушит всё, с таким трудом созданное, начало подташнивать. А Жери, словно что-то почувствовав, повернулся к нему, приоткрыв один глаз. Заметив Лео, он поманил его к себе, похлопав по месту рядом. Тот рвано выдохнул и вцепился в ближайшую спинку кресла.<br/>
Обратного пути нет.<br/>
На негнущихся ногах он подошёл и тяжело опустился рядом, Жери улыбнулся и молча протянул свой наушник.<br/>
Лео послушно взял его и вставил себе в ухо. Мягко поплыл незнакомый мужской голос, и постепенно он начал расслабляться. В английском Лео был не силен, в приоритете был каталанский, но знакомые слова улавливал. Что-то про миллион дорог и миллион дверей.<br/>
Песня закончилась, началась следующая, он вынул наушник и вопросительно посмотрел на Жери.<br/>
- Ты что тут делаешь, сегодня тренировок же нет, – первым подал голос Лео.<br/>
- Приехали с дедом подписать кое-какие документы, а ты?<br/>
- Разговаривал с Марией.<br/>
- И что?<br/>
- Все нормально, ничего такого, что нельзя было бы вылечить, - беспечно махнул рукой он.<br/>
Повисла тишина. Лео, судорожно вдохнув, наконец, решился и повернулся к Пике.<br/>
- Я хотел тебе сказать, - хором начали оба, переглянулись и начали хохотать.<br/>
- Давай, ты первый, - отсмеявшись начал Жери.<br/>
- Нет, - Лео смотрел на него, такого красивого, что даже больно, и улыбался в ответ, свое признание хотелось оттянуть до последнего, - давай ты.<br/>
- Хорошо, - тот вдруг стал неожиданно серьезным, - ты не поверишь, но я подписываю контракт с Манчестер Юнайтед. Об этом пока никто из наших не знает, ты первый, гордись.<br/>
Улыбка, казалось, намертво прилипла к Лео<br/>
- Я очень рад за тебя, - онемевшими губами медленно пробормотал он, - а на долго?<br/>
- Пока на четыре года.<br/>
- Пока?<br/>
- Да, неизвестно, что там дальше будет.<br/>
- И когда ты уезжаешь?<br/>
- Думаю, недели через две, смотря как быстро все согласуют.<br/>
Наверное, на его лице, несмотря на все усилия, что-то такое отразилось, потому что Жери мягко обхватил его голову двумя руками и прижался ко лбу.<br/>
- Эй, ну ты что, - неожиданно тихо прошептал он, - я же не на войну ухожу.<br/>
- Нет, - эхом отозвался Лео, - не на войну…<br/>
- Я сам не хочу уезжать, но мне надо развиваться, тут возможности я не вижу. Ты ведь понимаешь?<br/>
Лео кивнул и поднял на него глаза. Жери был так непривычно близко, что он мог разглядеть темный ободок у светлой радужки. Некстати подумалось, что такой цвет у неба в январе. От чужого дыхания, оседавшего на лице, перед глазами все начало плыть, и Лео понял, что если он ждал момента, то вот он, настал.<br/>
- Жери, - голос предательски дрогнул, он сглотнул и начал снова, - Жери, я-<br/>
- Жерар!<br/>
Лео вздрогнул, Пике убрал руки, и они оба синхронно повернулись. У выхода с трибун стоял седой мужчина в строгом деловом костюме и недовольно хмурился.<br/>
- Возвращайся, тебе еще надо бумаги подписать, а у меня времени не так много, - он многозначительно показал на свои наручные часы.<br/>
- Дед, ну дай мне пять минут, хорошо?<br/>
Тот кивнул, еще раз посмотрел на них и ушел внутрь.<br/>
- Так что ты говорил? – Жери снова повернулся к нему, с интересом наклонив голову.<br/>
Ялюблютебяаещеяумираюумираюумираю<br/>
И Лео понял, что не может. Просто не сможет все ему сказать. В глазах предательски защипало и он, натянув на себя самую радостную улыбку, пролепетал:<br/>
- Я надеюсь, что у тебя там все получится. Даже нет, не надеюсь, я знаю.<br/>
Тот неуверенно хмыкнул и смущенно потер затылок.<br/>
- Посмотрим, но я уверен, что это ты будешь великим футболистом. Представляешь, - Жери обвел широким жестом ряды сидений, - все эти зрители выкрикивают твое имя, - и задумчиво протянул, - Месси, Месси…<br/>
Лео ткнул его в бок криво улыбаясь:<br/>
- Почему только мое? Ты про себя не забыл?<br/>
Из глубины трибун донеслось гневное «Жерар!».<br/>
Тот охнул и посмотрел на часы:<br/>
- Все, я побежал, еще созвонимся, - он потрепал Лео по плечу, подхватил сумку и побежал к выходу.<br/>
Лео проводил его взглядом пока тот не скрылся в проеме и потом бессильно сполз на сиденье вниз. Неудобная пластиковая спинка больно упиралась в шею, но он не обращал внимание. Почему-то, когда Мария говорила о том, что несколько его сокомандников перейдут в основной состав, он нисколько не сомневался, что Жери там тоже будет. Что они так и будут дальше играть вместе. В целом, его вполне устраивал тот факт, что они просто будут дружить. Даже с учетом этой проклятой болезни и ограничений. А теперь и это у него отнимают.<br/>
Приступ кашля накрыл внезапно, без знакомого клокочущего ощущения в груди. Он отнял ото рта руку практически уверенный, что увидит там лепестки, но нет, только слюна с уже становящимся таким привычным травяным привкусом. Он застонал и закрыл глаза рукой.<br/>
- Господи, - глухо прошептал он, - какой же я трус.<br/>
Чуть помедлив, он вытаскивает из глубины своей спортивной сумки телефон и набирает номер.<br/>
- Доктор Мендез? Это Месси Лионель. Когда вы сможете начать терапию?</p><p>      На утренней тренировке Лео старался изо всех сил не смотреть на Пике, получалось средне, но сдерживаемым фактором служил Сеск, поставленный ему в пару тренером. Поняв, с кем ему придется провести как минимум оставшиеся полчаса, Лео напрягся и приготовился к вопросам, но тот оказался подозрительно молчалив, только иногда бросал на него странные взгляды. Под самый конец, когда замаячила финальная растяжка и Лео уже расслабился, он все-таки подал голос.<br/>
- Слышал новость?<br/>
Лео поднял голову, Сеск смотрел на него со всей серьезностью, так непохожей на него.<br/>
- Да, - смысла отпираться не было никакого.<br/>
- И ты ничего не хочешь сказать?<br/>
- Тебе? Нет.<br/>
Сеск вздохнул:<br/>
- Послушай...<br/>
- Нет, это ты послушай, - Лео зашипел, стараясь не привлекать внимание остальных, - ну, какое тебе дело-то, а? У тебя своих проблем нет? Что за желание сыграть в нештатного психолога?<br/>
- Я просто хочу помочь.<br/>
- Помогай другим! – на них оглянулись, и он понизил голос, - вот честно, Сеск, как ты сам думаешь, на что я могу рассчитывать? - Он развел руки показывая на себя, - где я и где он?<br/>
- Нет, ну что ты, - и Сеск обескуражено замолчал.<br/>
Лео мрачно хмыкнул:<br/>
- Ты бы хоть пару аргументов для начала заготовил, а потом же ко мне лез.<br/>
Объявили не растяжку, а почему-то упражнения с гимнастическим мячом. Лео, удобно его ухватив, ткнул мягким боком в Сеска, заставляя того подхватить с другой стороны. Какое-то время они молча его перетягивали, пока он опять не подал голос.<br/>
- Слушай, - осторожно начал он, - я понимаю, что это страшно вот так-<br/>
- Да что ты понимаешь! – Лео не выдержал и с силой толкнул мяч в Сеска, тот не удержался на ногах и упал на газон.<br/>
К ним поспешил помощник тренера, но он махнул рукой, показывая, что все нормально.<br/>
- Ты не черта не понимаешь, - торопливо зашептал он Сеску на ухо, делая вид, что помогает тому встать, - или ты считаешь, что мне так приятно будет насильно его удерживать, из жалости к больному человеку?<br/>
Лео чувствовал, что его несет. И что он не столько пытается задеть другого, сколько оправдать свое поведение тогда, на трибуне. Признать, что ему проще рискнуть своей собственной жизнью, чем увидеть в глазах Жери вежливое недоумение или что еще хуже – жалость.<br/>
- Что, болезнь? – как-то из его невнятного бормотания Сеск умудрился выхватить главное, - какая болезнь?<br/>
- Неважно, - Лео скрипнул зубами, проклиная себя за несдержанность, - это неважно.<br/>
- Нет, погоди, – Сеск цепко хватает его за локоть, - это твой кашель? Там что-то серьезное?<br/>
Наконец, объявляют конец тренировки и Лео вырывает свою руку, собираясь уже влиться в толпу к остальным, направляющимся к раздевалкам, но от Сеска просто так не отстать и он, смирившись, бурчит:<br/>
- После поговорим.<br/>
Тот согласно кивает, и они расходятся к своим шкафчикам.<br/>
Слабая надежда на то, что Сеск забудет, не оправдывается, Лео видит его на стуле у двери, причем не одного. Рядом с ним стоит Жери и они что-то обсуждают, активно жестикулируя. Мелькнула мысль, что Сеск все-таки рассказал ему, но тут они засмеялись и Лео, нервно выдохнув, пошел в их сторону.<br/>
- Я хотел тебя украсть, но этот, слабо знакомый нам парень, оказался первым, - Жери улыбается и привычно притягивает его к себе одной рукой, - может откроете тайну, что у вас там за дела?<br/>
Лео выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и покачал головой:<br/>
- Сейчас нет, может быть потом.<br/>
- Потом может быть поздно, - Пике таким знакомым жестом потрепал его по макушке и отпустил.<br/>
- Ничего, - Лео даже удивился, что его голос практически не дрогнул, - оно подождет.<br/>
- Ну давай, до завтра, - подал голос, молчавший до этого Сеск.<br/>
Все попрощались и Жери ушел, а они вышли на трибуны. Лео с тоской их оглядел, это какие-то сидения для нелегких разговоров, а не места болельщиков. Сеск молча сел на ближайшее и выжидающе на него посмотрел.<br/>
Лео тяжело вздохнул:<br/>
- Я тебе расскажу, но при одном условии – ты никому больше не расскажешь, Жери тем более.<br/>
Тот кивнул.<br/>
- Ну, в общем, у меня болезнь ханахаки, - и он вкратце попытался обрисовать всю ситуацию.<br/>
Где-то в середине его короткого рассказа Сеск совсем не мужественно пискнул и вцепился Лео в руку. Тот недовольно к нему повернулся и встретился с округлившимися от изумления глазами:<br/>
- Боже… А как? Цветы… - и он потрясенно замолчал.<br/>
Лео мрачно сложил руки на груди, совершенно не собираясь ему помогать и давать еще какие-то объяснения.<br/>
- Так, - Сеск казалось собрался, - и что? Таблетки на всю жизнь? Но ты же можешь приз-<br/>
- Да хватит! – Лео резко его обрывает, - мне честно уже надоели эти разговоры. Ты узнал все, что хотел?<br/>
- Да, - Сеск с какой-то печалью на него смотрел, - не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу. Да и особо некому – я подписываю контракт с Арсеналом, думаю, через месяц меня тут не будет.<br/>
- Как? – наступила очередь Лео изумляться, - и ты тоже?<br/>
- Да, в основную команду Барселоны меня никто не зовет, так что от их предложения я отказаться не мог.<br/>
- Понятно…<br/>
Они молча сидели, обдумывая услышанное. Лео мог только отстранённо удивляться, как его, недавно казавшийся таким незыблемым, мир рушится на глазах, без возможности что-либо исправить. Он поднял голову, бесконечные ряды непривычно пустых трибун уходили в самое небо. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить крики и пение фанатов, всю ту непередаваемую атмосферу матчей. Но сейчас только ветер гонял скомканный билет по проходу. Он поежился и сильней закутался в куртку.<br/>
- Ну, раз мы все выяснили, пойдем?<br/>
- Да, давай, - Сеск не глядя подхватил свою сумку с сидения и пошел к выходу. Лео не торопясь нагнал его, до самого выхода они шли молча, а там, как-то неловко попрощавшись, пошли каждый в свою сторону.  </p><p>      На встрече с руководством клуба было человек десять, из которых он знал не больше половины. Болезнь и его положение в клубе обсуждали долго, муторно, но к удивлению Лео, его участие практически не требовалось. Разве что сидящие рядом его тренер и тренер основной команды, время от времени бросали на Лео любопытные взгляды. От них он только сильней вжимался в кресло, чувствуя себя экспонатом, выставленным на обозрение. Остальных больше интересовали практические вопросы, на которые уже как целый час отвечал доктор Мендез.<br/>
Он сам больше всего опасался, что все начнут спрашивать о его чувствах, но спасибо доктору, который кратко описал причины болезни и сразу сообщил, что требуется терапия, поскольку другие способы не помогли.<br/>
- Доктор Мендез, - Лео посмотрел на подавшего голос, им оказался президент клуба, Жоан Лапорта, - сколько времени понадобится на саму терапию? Когда Лионель сможет вернуться к тренировкам?<br/>
- Подбор препаратов займет максимум месяц, из них пару недель надо будет полежать в больнице, потребуется наблюдение врачей, - доктор перевел внимательный взгляд на Лео.<br/>
- Сейчас лето, перерыв, - Лапорта что-то начал отмечать в своем блокноте, - месяц вполне приемлемый срок, что скажешь, Франк?<br/>
- Я видел его матчи, особенно последние, и если он так забивает, будучи больным, то, что будет после терапии? – Райкаард развел руками.<br/>
Все опять посмотрели на него. Лео смущенно поерзал в слишком мягком кресле и украдкой покосился на часы. К счастью, на него перестали обращать внимание, когда все перешли к финансовой части.<br/>
- Да, я думаю, клуб вполне сможет выделить эту сумму, - директор обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, в конце остановившись на Лео, - вы один из наших самых перспективных игроков, Лионель, мы не готовы вами жертвовать. Я обсужу все детали с финансовым отделом.<br/>
Лео незаметно выдохнул. Не то, чтобы он боялся, что ему откажут в оплате лечения, его больше пугала мысль, что он не сможет играть.<br/>
- И еще одно.<br/>
Лео, который уже практически встал, сел обратно.<br/>
- Это чистая формальность, но мне нужно зафиксировать решение, - Лапорта улыбался, - Лионель, сеньор Месси, - он кивнул отцу, -  вами заинтересовался футбольный клуб Челси. Ваш ответ?<br/>
Челси, Англия, Жери. Не пришлось даже особенно думать.<br/>
- Я, - он нервно вцепился в подлокотники кресла, - я согласен!<br/>
Все заговорили одновременно. Вскочил юрист, что-то начал лепетать Гратакос, к отцу, размахивая бумагами, подскочил незнакомый мужчина, до этого все время просидевший молча, и начал тыкать в них пальцем.<br/>
- Так, стоп, - через общий гомон пробился зычный голос отца, - я, как агент своего сына, сообщаю, что решение еще не принято, нам необходимо время на раздумье.<br/>
Он резко схватил Лео за руку и потянул его к выходу.<br/>
- О решении мы сообщим завтра, до скорого, сеньоры.<br/>
За дверью он, наконец, его отпустил, мрачно зыркнул и, процедив, - поговорим в машине, - пошел к эскалатору.<br/>
Лео вздохнул, ситуация не обещала быть простой.</p><p>      Они молча дошли до машины и сели, отец вставил ключ зажигания, но не провернул. Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулю и затем повернулся к Лео.<br/>
- Что это сейчас было? Твоя болезнь дала реакцию на мозг, и ты начал сходить с ума? Клуб согласился оплатить терапию, как до этого оплачивал все предыдущее лечение, твой переход в основную команду все еще в силе, – он устало потер виски, - объясни мне, сын.<br/>
Тот разглядывал через лобовое стекло машины серые столбы подземной парковки стадиона и судорожно пытался найти причины. Хотя бы одну похожую на правду.<br/>
- Хочу попробовать себя в английской премьер лиге, ведь все началось именно там, это родина футбола, - звучало жалко, но это единственное, что пришло ему в голову. На отца он старался не смотреть.<br/>
- Все? Это желание перечеркивает для тебя все то, что сделал для тебя клуб?<br/>
- Они заплатят за меня много денег, - снова попытался Лео.<br/>
- И? С каких пор тебя начала волновать сиюминутная прибыль. И не забывай, что Челси не знает про болезнь. Вполне возможно, что, когда все вскроется, ты им будешь не нужен, а отношения с Барселоной уже будет не восстановить. Ты готов так рисковать?<br/>
Лео молчал, на грудь начал неприятно давить ремень безопасности, и он нервно задергал его, стараясь оттянуть.<br/>
- К тому же ты там будешь один, никаких друзей, - через какое-то время добавил отец, - ты тут-то с ребятами еле сошелся, а что будет в Англии? Хотя стой, - Лео напрягся и замер, перестав дергать ремень, - я слышал от сеньора Гратакоса, что с твоим другом, с этим Пике заключил контракт Манчестер Юнайтед.<br/>
Он замолчал и нахмурился, а Лео с ужасом наблюдал, как отец складывает факты, он практически мог слышать это щелканье, с каким в чужой голове соединялся весь паззл. Но внезапно тот улыбнулся.<br/>
- Сын, послушай, я понимаю, что ты видишь, как других зовут в хорошие клубы, но Барселона не хуже Челси или того же Манчестера. И ты не хуже этого богатенького мальчика. Тебе совершенно не надо куда-либо ехать, ты всего сможешь добиться тут, с этим клубом.<br/>
Облегчение, что отец все понял совершенно по-другому, резко накрывает Лео и он обмякает в кресле, отпустив наконец многострадальный ремень.<br/>
- Нет, я, - договорить он не успел, скрутил очередной приступ. Казалось, горло раздирает что-то острое, что выходить совершенно не желает, сквозь слезы он видит заботливо протянутую бумажную салфетку. Просипев «спасибо», он прижал ее ко рту, от резких спазмов заныли мышцы пресса, и он, пытаясь отдышаться, прислонился к окну, прикрыв глаза.<br/>
Тишину в машине нарушало лишь его хриплое, с присвистом дыхание.<br/>
Отец вздохнул.<br/>
- Как твой отец, который является и еще твоим агентом, я не подтверждаю твой переход в Челси.<br/>
- Но папа!<br/>
- Ты несовершеннолетний в Испании, в Аргентине тем более, мое последнее слово – нет, ты остаешься тут, в Барселоне.<br/>
И, видя его отчаяние, он мягче добавляет:<br/>
- Так будет лучше для всех, поверь мне. К тому же, не думаю, что английский воздух пойдет тебе на пользу, лишняя сырость явно не то, что нужно твоим легким.<br/>
С этими словами он завел машину и включил радио, показывая, что больше эту тему он обсуждать не собирается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На последней игре сезона Лео садится на скамейку запасных. Официальная причина для всех — команда и так идёт на первом месте с большим отрывом по очкам, его помощь не требуется. Неофициальная и правдивая — он сам подошёл к тренеру и попросил его исключить из стартового состава. Кашель становился сильней и не было никакой гарантии, что на поле его не скрутит очередной приступ.<br/>      Он пытался следить за игрой, но взгляд постоянно цеплялся за долговязую фигуру. После матча тренер их всех соберёт в последний раз. Лео до сих не мог решить, идти со всеми в раздевалку после игры или лучше нет. Доктор Мендез как-то обмолвился, что ему лучше сократить контакты с тем самым человеком. Но он не мог. Да и времени до отъезда Жери оставалось не так много.<br/>      Свисток, конец игры. Он посильнее закутался в куртку и с усилием встал. Надо сохранить хоть какое-то подобие нормальности и присоединиться ко всем.<br/>      Гул чужих голосов был слышен еще при подходе. Лео осторожно протиснулся между помощниками тренера и, зайдя внутрь, встал в углу, надеясь, что от него не потребуется произносить речь. Казалось, в раздевалку набились вообще все, кто когда-либо имел отношение к их команде.<br/>      Тренер хлопками привлекает к себе внимание, все затихают, и он начинает что-то говорить, а Лео осторожно высматривает в этой толпе Жери. Взгляд скользит по знакомым лицам, не находя нужного и он мрачнеет. Ушел? Но когда успел? Неожиданно чужая рука перехватывает его поперек груди, на макушку опускается подбородок и Лео довольно выдыхает, пряча улыбку. Не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоит за спиной. Раздался тихий шепот:<br/>      — Последняя игра.<br/>      — Ага, — он сглотнул, — ты уже всем рассказал?<br/>      — Нет, но и так все всё знают. Тут невозможно хранить секреты.<br/>      Лео молча кивнул и покосился на Сеска, тот ответил нечитаемым взглядом и отвернулся.<br/>      — Ты когда улетаешь?<br/>      — Лионель! — внезапно зовет тренер.<br/>      Оказывается, все давно смотрят в их сторону, и он невольно краснеет, обескураженный этим вниманием.<br/>      — Подойди ко мне, — тренер подзывает его к себе и начинает рассказывать о его успехах, плавно переходя к напутственным словам. Лео смущенно что-то мычит в ответ, и при первом удобном случае ныряет обратно в свой угол, но Пике уже там нет. От духоты кружится голова, и он выходит в коридор, слабо надеясь, найти там Жери, но тот абсолютно пустой.</p><p>      Весь следующий день он мается и не выпускает из рук телефон, пытаясь решить — спросить Жери о дате его отъезда или нет? И даже если тот скажет, то дальше что? Не поедет же он его провожать…<br/>      Наблюдающий за его метаниями отец вздыхает и не выдерживает:<br/>      — Да не переживай ты так о больнице, все пройдет хорошо.<br/>      — Больница? Я не-<br/>      Телефон в его руках оживает, и он сразу же отвечает не глядя:<br/>      — Да?<br/>      — О, привет, — в трубке раздается удивленный голос Сеска, — ты меня ждал что ли?<br/>      — Нет, — Лео нахмурился, — ты что-то хотел?<br/>      — Ага, — Сеск жизнерадостен как обычно, — пойдем со мной за компанию в тату-салон?<br/>      — Тебе что, совсем не с кем идти?<br/>      — Не с кем, — тяжелый вздох в трубке, — Жери собирается, Виктор уже уехал, остальные на сборах.<br/>      «И только ты сидишь дома», — закончил про себя Лео.<br/>      — Да мы просто посмотрим, — заканючил Сеск, — и тебе не помешает развлечься, неужели совсем не любопытно?<br/>      «Ни разу», — хотелось сказать Лео, но в данном случае было проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему нет, да и прогуляться в целом он не против.<br/>      — Ладно, — мрачно буркнул он, чуть подумав, — пойдем.<br/>      — Спасибо, до встречи!<br/>      Лео положил телефон в карман джинсов и потянулся к кроссовкам.<br/>      — Пап, — прокричал он в комнату, — я ушел.<br/>      Дождавшись ответа, он закрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>      По рассказам немногочисленных знакомых, посещавших подобные места, он ожидал увидеть темное полуподвальное помещение. Но сам салон хоть и оказался небольшим, но на удивление светлым и с большими окнами. В дальнем углу кому-то уже набивали татуировку, через тихое бормотание старого рока слышался шум машинки.<br/>      Администратор, поняв, что они пришли просто посмотреть, показывает им на столик в углу, заваленный внушительными папками, и куда-то уходит.<br/>      Сеск с энтузиазмом подтягивает к себе первую сверху и начинает разглядывать рисунки, время от времени восхищенно присвистывая. Лео, вздохнув, последовал его примеру. Других развлечений тут явно не наблюдалось. Он пролистывает первую папку с эскизами, взгляд цепляется за шестерёнки, и он рассеяно думает, что они бы неплохо смотрелись на руке, но тату он не хочет, поэтому листает дальше и тянется к следующей папке. Она вся оказалась забита эскизами цветов. Пионы, розы всех форм и размеров. Он скептически хмыкает и уже практически откладывает ее, как на последней странице в самом углу видит их — нежный светло-розовый бутон и раскрывшийся цветок. Сбоку кто-то аккуратно подписал «лотос» и добавил «на языке цветов: чистота, целомудрие, находиться вдали от своей любви».<br/>      И он засмеялся. Сеск сначала тоже заулыбался, не понимая причин веселья, но, услышав первый истеричный всхлип, силком вытащил его на улицу, усаживая на ближайшую скамейку.<br/>      — Что? Что случилось? — Сеск держал его за плечи и пытался заглянуть в лицо, — да в чем дело-то?<br/>      Лео пытается выдавить из себя «все нормально», но не может. Его душит боль, обида и вся горечь невысказанных слов. Ноет в груди, в горле и хочется выть от отчаяния. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и еле слышно сипит:<br/>      — Проклятые цветы…</p><p>      — Да, — испуганно соглашается с ним Сеск, — но ты справишься, все наладится.<br/>      В воздухе повисает «ведь ничего другого не остается».</p><p>      Уже дома он достает из кармана телефон и видит одно непрочитанное сообщение от Жери. Сразу же открывает и с удивлением видит адрес электронной почты и приписку «Жду твою». Радуясь появившемуся поводу позвонить, он набирает такой знакомый номер.<br/>      — Привет, а зачем тебе моя почта?<br/>      — Привет, — его голос плохо слышно, и Лео сильней прижимает ухо к динамику, — неужели тебе не интересно, как у меня будут обстоять дела в другой стране?<br/>      — Совершенно не интересно, — в груди расползается тепло, — ты теперь отрезанный ломоть. Улетел за славой и деньгами, оставив все позади.<br/>      — Ну, не совсем позади и пока даже еще не улетел, я в процессе.<br/>      И Лео понимает, что шум на фоне, это объявления в аэропорту.<br/>      — Ты уже на посадке? — голос предательски сел.<br/>      — Да, так что присылай свою почту. Звонить я не смогу, это дорого, а вот доступ к интернету у меня будет. Смогу написать тебе пару строк. Пришлешь?<br/>      Лео кивает, но потом спохватывается, что Пике этого не видит:<br/>      — Да, хорошо.<br/>      — Ну все, у меня посадку объявили, жду тогда. Пока.<br/>      — Жери, подожди.<br/>      Лео чувствует себя сентиментальным дураком, но ничего не может поделать:<br/>      — Удачи тебе.<br/>      — Спасибо, — в чужом голосе слышится улыбка, — и тебе тоже.<br/>      Он отключается, а Лео еще долго смотрит в погасший экран телефона и не может перестать улыбаться.</p><p>      Перед тем как лечь в больницу на терапию, с ним захотел еще раз поговорить доктор Мендез.<br/>      — Послушайте, Лионель, я не буду вас отговаривать, просто хочу рассказать, в чем смысл терапии. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы еще раз взвесили все за и против.<br/>      — Но я уже, — начал Лео.<br/>      — Подождите, — прервал его доктор, — сами подумайте, ваш организм вырабатывает спецефичный состав гормонов, мы будем искусственным образом их подавлять, но точечно это сделать не получиться, к сожалению, наука еще такого не умеет.<br/>      Он открыл свой блокнот и нарисовал ломаную кривую, похожую кардиограмму.<br/>      — Представьте, что это ваше эмоциональное состояние, в зависимости от ситуации, вы испытываете весь спектр эмоций: радость, печаль, гнев и так далее, а с лекарством, — он прямыми линиями отсек все верхние и нижние пики на рисунке, — все сгладится, станет плоским. Вы будет испытывать эмоции, но они, скорей всего, вас не будут трогать. Или будут, но слабее, чем сейчас. Понимаете?<br/>      Вспомнилось то щемящее чувство, когда Жери его обнимал, празднуя общую победу. Но он улетел и этого в любом случае уже не будет. А с остальным он справится.<br/>      В груди тупо заныло и Лео кивнул, сглотнув.<br/>      — У меня нет другого выхода, — пошептал он.<br/>      Доктор пристально на него посмотрел, затем закрыл блокнот.<br/>      — Хорошо, как скажете. Тогда я завтра вас жду к часу, список необходимых вещей можете уточнить в регистратуре.</p><p>      Лео снится тот матч, его снова толкает в грудь чужой защитник, он падает на спину и пытается подняться, но его скручивает приступ кашля. Внезапно везде на поле цветы, он стоит на коленях и пытается их как-то собрать руками, спрятать от других под майкой, но их становится только больше.<br/>      Перед ним возникают бутсы, не надо поднимать голову и смотреть кто это, они ему знакомы чуть ли не лучше своих. Лео хочется кричать «Не смотри, Господи, Жери, только не смотри!», но у него весь рот забит лепестками и вместо слов вырывается какой-то хрип.<br/>      Он чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу и рывком поднимает голову. Жери смотрит на него молча, с какой-то смесью жалости и презрения, смотрит как на раздавленное насекомое и Лео резко просыпается.<br/>      На груди как будто лежит свинцовая плита, он не может дышать и в ужасе колотит по кнопке вызова медсестры. Подбежавший дежурный врач, быстро оценив его состояние, накладывает кислородную маску, что-то вкалывает и его снова утягивает в темноту.</p><p>      В больнице он проводит в общей сложности недели три, серьезных приступов больше не повторялось, и он все чаще задумывался о возвращении домой. Вот и сейчас, стоя у двери доктора Мендеза, он обдумывал как лучше попросить того, чтобы его уже отпустили. Не придумав ничего существенного, он выдыхает и стучится.<br/>      Доктор сидел за своим столом и увлеченно рассматривал содержимое небольшого пузырька. Заметив Лео, он кивнул ему и указал на стул. Тот молча сел.<br/>      — Как ваше самочувствие, Лионель?<br/>      Лео прислушался к себе и осторожно ответил:<br/>      — Вы знаете, пару дней как кашля практически нет, даже странно, — он приложил руку к горлу, — и не болит.<br/>      Доктор удовлетворенно хмыкнул.<br/>      — Да, долгосрочных прогнозов я бы пока не стал давать, но кажется, удалось подобрать нужное соотношение, подходящее именно вам, — он поставил на стол пузырек и улыбнулся Лео, — мы понаблюдаем за вами еще пару дней и после, я думаю, сможем вас наконец отпустить домой.<br/>      Тот заставил себя чуть приподнять уголки губ в ответ. Новость, без сомнения, замечательная, лишь мазнула по нему, практически никак не повлияв на общий, приглушенный таблетками эмоциональный фон.<br/>      — Не забывайте следовать рекомендациям и все будет хорошо.<br/>      «Хорошо для кого?» — хотел спросить Лео, но только молча кивнул.</p><p>      А дома началась рутина — тренировки, игры, тренировки. Жери не звонил ему, но, как и обещал, писал. О новых сокомандниках, паршивой погоде и как он ждет первой игры, одновременно не надеясь, что его выпустят на поле. Жаловался, что от обилия английского даже стал на нем думать и хвастался успехами. Присылал фотографии и Лео жадно всматривался в такое знакомое до последней черточки лицо. Там его постоянно окружали совершенно незнакомые люди, и он то ли ненавидел их то ли завидовал. Из-за лекарств он не всегда мог разобрать, что именно чувствовал к другим, но Жери, чувства к нему всегда оставались кристально ясными.</p><p>       В конце он всегда спрашивал, как дела и Лео старался отвечать, как можно подробнее, опуская часть про свое здоровье. После таких писем, ему всегда становилось хуже, но сделать он ничего не мог. Проще было увеличить дозу и в очередной раз выслушать нотации доктора Мендеза, чем понимать, что где-то там, в туманной Англии, Жери ждет его ответа. Вот и сейчас он снова сидел в больнице, еле сдерживая прорывающийся кашель и не смотрел на выписывающего вокруг него круги доктора.<br/>       — Лионель! — тот замер напротив него, — ну нежели вы не понимаете, что мало принимать лекарства, вам надо снизить взаимодействие с этим человеком до минимума, только так мы сможем остановить процесс. Иначе все это бессмысленно<br/>      — Но я же в любом случае не смогу вечно его избегать, — хрипло отозвался Лео, прижимая руку ко рту.<br/>      — Вечно и не надо, нужно время, чтобы ваш организм стабилизировался. К тому же чем меньше вы будете общаться, тем вам самому будет проще.<br/>      Он наклонился к Лео и заглянул тому в глаза:<br/>      — Да, я понимаю, вам очень тяжело, но собственная жизнь дороже. Подумайте о своих близких, в конце концов.<br/>      Лео отвернулся и кивнул.<br/>      — Я попробую.</p><p>      Письмо висело неотвеченным уже два дня, укоряюще белело пустое поле для ответа. Лео, скрипнув зубами, закрыл его. И следующее. И еще одно. А потом Жери позвонил.<br/>      Он вздрогнул и усилием воли подавил первый порыв сразу же ответить.<br/>      — Прости, — он смотрел, не мигая на горящий экран телефона, — прости меня, Жери, но я не могу. Прости меня. Я не могу.<br/>      Телефон погас и зазвонил снова.<br/>      — Я не могу! — он накрыл телефон подушкой и лег на нее сверху, отсчитывая секунды. В глазах начало предательски щипать, и он уткнулся лицом в кровать, пытаясь заглушить свой хрип.<br/>      — Прости, но мне надо как-то научится жить без тебя.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Конец 1 части</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>